


Take Me, Just Me

by AnchoredTether



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, fanfic prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnchoredTether/pseuds/AnchoredTether
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kate and her berserkers try to kill Kira, Scott does whatever he can to spare the lives of the ones he loves most, no matter the cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me, Just Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anon:  
> "scott and kira in the 4x11 promo?"

Scott only wanted the madness to pause for a moment, take a hiatus for one day. If only he could have twenty-four hours of peace to wrap his head around things and properly breathe after all the death surrounding him. He just wanted to take Kira on a real date and let her know that he wasn’t sorry, that he wanted this - whatever this was - to work. He knew of her apprehensions with Allison’s death, and it hurt him to think of her and feel guilty around Kira, but being without Kira gave him that same guilt that knotted his stomach. Allison would have wanted him to be happy, and Kira made him happy. He was pretty sure he made her happy too. 

 _You fall in love more than once._.. His mother’s words echoed through his mind and he couldn’t help the heavy confirmation that she was right. He couldn’t let Allison’s death keep him in the past. Not when people were dying around him and his pack needed him to be in the present.

When Kira needed him to be in the present.

Scott, Kira, Derek, and Braeden were following after Peter’s trail to try and find some answers after his disappearance, but Kate and her berserkers interfered. Scott knew the creatures were strong and there were too many of them. Scott and Kira were separated from Derek and Braeden in the confusion of the fighting. 

The adrenaline was roaring in his ears as everything happened so fast. Before Scott knew it he was fatigued against a wall while Kira was pinned down, and the psychotic Argent was approaching him, a infuriated curiosity in her eyes. Scott looked over at Kira as they gave each other a silent communication. Kira was scared, Scott was terrified. He couldn’t stand the thought of losing any more loved ones. He vowed that no one else would die, that he would protect them all, but what good was he if he couldn’t even protect Kira?

"I have to wonder, Scott McCall…" Kate sauntered closer to him, her boots barely making any sound. "I don’t understand what the fuss is all about when you can’t even protect your friends from a single berserker…"

Hot crimson streamed out of Scott’s mouth, his eyes weak from the fight. “What are you trying to say Kate?” His tone was curt and indifferent. He hated the werejaguar so strongly he could feel the heat in his bones, the wolf within howling to leap out and tear out her throat.

"So my question is simple…" She leaned in close, tilting her head slightly. "What the hell is so special about Scott McCall?"

"You want me…." It wasn’t much of a question than it was a statement, his eyes furious. "…take me.  _Just_  me.” He didn’t want anyone else to get hurt because of him.

"The hero comes willingly. How….valiant." Kate gave an air of disgust, her green eyes flashing. "But not valiant enough. Prove to me you are worthy of the true alpha status, Scott. Show me what you’re worth. The benefactor says you’re worth twenty-five million. I have my doubts."

"There’s no need to involve her in this!" Scott protested, gesturing to Kira. "Just take me! You want my power, take it from me. You want me dead, kill me. Just let. Her. Go."

"It’s never that simple, Scott." Kate took a step back, turned around, and slowly walked away from him. "If you want to save her, you’ll have to do more than just fold all your cards." She growled at the berserker holding Kira down, her fangs flashing in the pale moonlight.

Scott got up to his feet, running as fast as he could towards the lifted claws that were ready to swing down momentum into the kitsune’s flesh. Kira began to scream, but the sound only fueled Scott’s speed, as he intervened the death sentence. 

Scott fell down to the ground hard, his head ringing and his vision growing dark. He could feel Kira’s frantic hands pressing over his body, her breathing coming in rapid.

"Scott, Scott! Say something!"

His vision began to clear to see Kira’s concerned face hovering over him, a relief coming to her worried eyes when he started moving. He sat up to find deep trenches in his chest where the berserker attacked, but Kira was alright and that’s all that mattered.

Kate stood with her berserker a few yards away, a smug look on her feline face. “I don’t see how you could be a true alpha.” She mused. “I thought one would be more offensive and powerful, not weak and sacrificial. Is taking others’ pain all you’re really capable of?”

Scott still had that urge to sink his fangs into her throat, and he didn’t like the fact that he had such a dark desire. There was no way he could continue fighting from such a deep wound on top of his already fatigued state, which meant he and Kira were going to die and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Kira…" His words were shallow as more blood pooled from the corners of his mouth. 

"Scott, please, hang in there, just hold on a little longer…" Her hands cupped his face, her fingers shaking and covered in scarlet.

Scott’s voice came out weak, but clear, his words warm but his eyes creasing in sorrow. “No, it’s ok, it’s  _perfect_. I’m in the arms of my love…”

 

 


End file.
